Behind The Camera
by Stars2Heaven
Summary: Alia Ramirez and Zack Fair are both young, hot, talented actors and models. Zack is a total playboy, known for his bad-boy, womanising ways. Whereas, Alia is the sweet, good, role model, girl next door. What happens when the two are paired up together for an upcoming movie? Will these two total opposites clash? Or will sparks fly? Who knows what happens behind the camera? (AU)


**_AN: Hi guys ! Oh my gosh, it's been ages since I've updated or uploaded anything ! It's just I've been MEGA busy with my final year of university. _**

**_Anywhos, I've been working on another Final Fantasy VII AU story. As usual, the italic text is thoughts. Also, Alia and Grace are my OCs. Please excuse me for any grammer, spelling errors, blah blah ! _**

**_I want to thank Jaleela, Heather and Britanny for their feedback on this chapter etc :) thank you and love you girls x  
_**

**_Enjoy :) R&R people!_**

**_Much love _****_:) _** x  


**__****_Summary - Alia Ramirez and Zack Fair are both young, hot, talented actors and models. Zack is a total playboy, known for his bad-boy, womanising ways. Whereas, Alia is the sweet, good, role model, girl next door. What happens when the two are paired up together for an upcoming movie? Will these two total opposites clash? Or will sparks fly? Who knows what happens behind the camera?  
_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC's Alia and Grace _**

**Behind The Camera**

**Chapter 1 - News Flash**

Alia could feel the warm bright sun rays hitting her face through the window. She groaned slightly as she started to rub her eyes softly with her hands. Her soft sigh left her mouth, as her eyes popped open. The young girl turned to her side and gradually sat up in her cream, beige satin covered bed. Her arms stretched out as she yawned. The girl's honey brown eyes looked towards her window, seeing the beautiful sun hitting the window with its hot rays. She could feel the soothing warmth coming through the window. A small smile spread across her soft pink lips. Alia enjoyed waking up to the warm rays of the sun. But then again, who didn't? She looked over to her alarm clock on her chest draw besides her bed, running her hand through her silky, dark chocolate locks, all the same. "Time to get up."

She walked over to her en-suite bathroom ad decided to take her morning shower. She undressed, and stepped into her shower, switching on the shower. Alia awed silently as she felt the warm, hot water hit her skin gently. It felt ever-so relaxing. As soon as she was done with her relaxing shower, she slipped into a pair of denim shorts, and a white tank top. Alia enjoyed dressing casual. She'd only ever dress up if she was going to a premiere, or some sort of ceremony. Obviously then she'd have to make some sort of an effort. The young girl made her way downstairs to the kitchen and living area, where she was greeted by her personal assistant, Grace. "Good morning Alia!"

The brunette smiled, "Morning. How are you?"

"I'm great! I made your coffee."

"Thank you Grace," replied Alia, as Grace handed her her mug.

The two had become very good friends since Grace had become her personal assistant. Alia was very happy and grateful for having Grace. She was perfect, in everything; from arranging Alia's schedule, to even making her coffee. She could swear Grace's coffee was the best. Grace was around thirty years old. So she was much older than Alia, who was only twenty. That was another reason why Grace was hired. Because she was older, she was more mature and knew how the celebrity show business ran. Therefore, Alia's parents were very pleased to have her taking care of their daughter. They knew she was in safe hands. Not to mention, Grace was an amazingly wonderful kind hearted woman, she always put Alia's best interests first. She was a shortish woman, well compared to Alia. She must have been around five foot. She wore a pair of simple square framed black glasses, that went very well with her emerald coloured eyes. Her hair was a dirty blonde colour, with hints of a light brown, seeping out here and there and her skin was nearly a sort of ivory shade.

Alia made her way to the coffee table to see if there was any post. There were a few envelopes, however one stood out. It was a fashion magazine. She had posed for the photos for the magazine's spring edition and had been waiting for the magazine for quite a few weeks. She was told that she'd be on the cover of this month's issue; and she was told she would have two pages in the magazine too. Alia was very excited, but at the same time very nervous. She just hoped she looked good. Her eyes shifted to Grace across the table, who sat sipping her cup of coffee. The woman smiled back at the young girl.

"I can't even open it Grace!"

She chuckled slightly in return, "Honey, you have to open the envelope to actually take a look? And trust me, you'll look gorgeous as always!"

Alia smiled weakly, "Heh ... Can't you open it instead? Please?"

Grace pulled the cup away from her lips, as her glasses moved down slightly because she moved her face down, to look at her. Alia pulled a sort of puppy-dog face, pleading her to open the envelope. The older woman sighed loudly, and placed her mug on the table as she moved over to Alia; who in return smiled slightly, relived in a way. Though, she was still nervous. Grace took the envelope and began to open it slowly, looking at Alia at the same time. The young girl, scrunched her hands together, dreading the magazine. The blonde still looked at her and was about to take the magazine out; when suddenly Alia moaned, "Okay, I can't take it anymore!"

In an instant she gripped the envelope from Grace and pulled out the magazine quite quickly. She dropped, well rather threw the envelope to the ground and saw the magazine cover finally. Her eyes widened, Grace was a little worried right at that moment. She was thinking that maybe the photograph didn't come out as well as Alia had hoped. Alia didn't say anything, which worried the woman even more. She spoke, "Alia?"

Still no answer. Grace took the magazine saying, "Give it here."

She scanned the cover, and grinned, "Oh my! You look beautiful! Told ya ya had nothing to worry about!"

Alia finally snapped out of her daze. She turned her eyes to the magazine as Grace held it in front of her. Gradually Alia's face lit up as she smiled, "You're right! I don't look as bad as I thought I would!"

"Aw honey, you look beautiful," chuckled Grace as she stroked the girl's arm.

She sighed of relief and kept her smile. She was pleased and most definitely glad that her cover was good. Alia wore strapless canary yellow dress in the photograph. It perfectly fitted her curves, taking in her waist with a white silk ribbon. Her sandals were silvery-white, matching the ribbon and was wearing a mix of cream and yellow shaded bangles on one arm and her hair was left down, and straight like her natural hair. Some of her locks rested over her bare shoulders, some tips touching the top of her dress. She smiled thinking to herself, thank God I look okay. Then she just realised, she still had two other photos on two of the pages within the magazine. Alia instantly sat down and skimmed through the magazine, through the pages. She finally reached her two page spread. Her eyes darted at the photos. She was photographed in two other spring styled outfits. One being a peach-pink dress and in the other she was dressed in a pair of brown shorts with a soft creamy-white toned blouse. Alia was content with her photos, she felt satisfied and couldn't help but grin. She flicked through the pages. Grace chuckled softly, seeing the young star happy.

However, Alia's grin faded instantly. Her assistant spoke her name, to ask what was wrong.

"You've gotta' be kidding!" Alia moaned loudly.

"Whats wrong?"

Alia began to read out what the magazine said, "Alia Ramirez and Zack Fair are said to be starring in an upcoming movie together. Wonder if something will spark between the two young hot stars?"

Alia wasn't happy. She couldn't understand why on earth they'd put her up with Zack Fair? Sure, they were starring in a movie together but the mere suggestion that something could happen between them off screen, really ticked her off. She didn't have anything against Zack, hell she didn't even know the guy on a personal level; she only knew of him, that was all. It was just Zack wasn't the kind of guy she would go for, at all. He was known to be a playboy, and someone who got into trouble quite a lot. Whereas, Alia had a clean-cut image. She was kind of the good girl. The media saw her as a sort of role model for children and she was known to be the nice girl. So, for the magazine to even suggest her and Zack in any romantic scenario in reality, just sounded wrong to her.

She groaned as she read on. Grace took the magazine off of her and saw the writing. It had said that a lot of their fans would die to see them as an actual couple, and how weirdly awesome it would be seeing them together on-screen for the first time; and not to mention how it would be even better if in reality they became an item. Grace giggled slightly at the comments said in a poll by fans. Alia glared at her, "It's not funny."

"Aw hon' it's fine really. Don't worry about it. There's no harm done."

The girl rolled her eyes slightly. Alia was known to be very low-key about her personal life. She never really exposed her love life to the media, it just didn't feel comfortable. But then again, she would get asked by fans and interviewers about her love life. The standard questions like, 'do you have a boyfriend?', 'if not, how come?', 'is it because you prefer the single life?' and so on and so on. Alia would get tired of answering these questions because every time she would give the same answer, 'No'. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of being in a relationship. The truth was she wouldn't mind, but it was just she hadn't actually found someone that she would want to be with. Alia believed in fate strongly. She believed that if someone was meant for her, it would just happen; as in, he'd just be there and when he was, she'd feel something and simply know it. Therefore, she wasn't looking for any boyfriend. Instead, she just left it to fate.

Grace smiled, "Besides, Zack Fair is most definitely easy on the eyes."

Alia's face just want blank, "What?"

"It's true. He's a VERY good looking lad."

The brunette sighed rolling her eyes as Grace continued to speak, "Plus, I can imagine you and Zack-"

Alia cut her off, "No."

The older woman laughed, telling her she was just teasing her. She then moved over to get Alia's schedule for the day. Whereas, Alia's thoughts went back to the magazine. _He is good looking, she thought to herself._

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and Zack Fair was still in bed. He wasn't exactly a morning person. So when he could feel the sunlight hitting his face, he groaned out loudly in annoyance and pulled the duvet over his head. Suddenly, he could feel something against his back. His eyebrow raised slightly as his turned around to see what it was. Zack saw a girl curled up against his back. She was fast asleep. Yes, this was the norm for Zack. He was known to be a bit of a womaniser. Hence, it wasn't like he was surprised to find a girl in his bed. The male sat up, stretching his arms. He heard the girl move slightly, sleep-mumbling something. Still, he got out of bed and made his way to his shower. After having a quick shower he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room, and saw the girl was awake and she was pretty much fully dressed now. He had totally forgotten her name though. Again, that was no surprise. Zack didn't do the whole dating thing, commitment and all. He stuck to the whole 'no strings attached' theory. But pretty much the girls he had slept with, were fine with that. They happened to be comfortable with the idea of the casual one night stand thing, it didn't seem to bother them. Zack wasn't the type to get emotionally attached to someone. Therefore, he didn't really have a problem with the girl not calling back after they had done the deed. Soon, the girl was done and stood up, "Right, I'm off."

Zack didn't really give much of a reply, mainly because he didn't actually remember her name. _Karen? Kayla? Ugh, I can't remember, he thought to himself._

The red-head rolled her eyes slightly, as if she had read his mind. "It's Katelyn by the way."

"I knew that."

"Yeah right," she smirked.

The raven haired man just smirked. As she turned to leave his apartment. Just before she left she said, "By the way I left you some coffee."And with that she left.

Zack mumbled, "Ugh, I hate coffee."

The male went into the kitchen slash living area to make himself some tea. As he walked in, he grabbed the remote and switched on his 42inch plasma HD TV. Finally he was done making his tea, placing it onto the table next to his couch in the living area. The sports channel was on in the background as he walked over to his door pick up his post. He opened up a few of his envelopes as he walked back to his couch to sit down. Zack tossed some of them on the floor and he opened the last one. It was the spring edition magazine. He saw the cover. It was a photograph of a fellow actress and model, 'Alia Ramirez'. Zack had seen her but never actually interacted with her. Nevertheless, he had heard about her through some mutual friends; Cloud, Reno and Tifa. Apparently, Reno and Alia were childhood friends, they'd grown up together in their hometown. Tifa and Cloud had met her during some sort of charity function a few years back, when Alia had just got into the industry. His blue mako eyes looked at Alia's cover photo. _Hmm, she's not bad, come to think of it._ He shrugged the thought off and continued sipping his nice hot tea, whilst flicking through the magazine, as the sports channel went on in the background. He came across a poll page, and something caught his eye. He moved the magazine closer, to make sure he was reading correctly. He had read that a lot of the fans were waiting eagerly for his new movie; in which he was paired up with Alia Ramirez. He could see comments about how his fans would love seeing them together as a couple both onscreen and off-screen. The magazine had also quoted, 'Alia Ramirez and Zack Fair are said to be starring in an upcoming movie together. Wonder if something will spark between the two young hot stars?'

Zack wasn't really offended and bothered by the comments. To be quite honest, he wasn't the type to actually give a damn about what people thought of him. Though, he was loved by his fans, not just because of his looks and appearance; but because he would interact with his fans when in public and all. Also because he was quite talented; the guy could act. He shrugged his shoulders, dropping it on the couch. He relaxed having his tea and watching TV.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he reached out to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Zack, what ya doin'?" said Reno over the phone.

"Not much why?"

Reno replied, "Well, the lads are coming over to mine to play some pool, a few drinks and watch the football match. If you're not doing anything, ya should come."

"Alright, cool. I'll be over in about half an hour."

"Sweet."

It wasn't long before all the lads, met up at Reno's place. Reno, Barret and Cid were sat on the couch watching the match. Cid would curse every so often, as his team was losing, "Aw ya bunch of idiots!"

Barret chuckled, "Your team sucks I tell ya!"

"Shadap! And lemme watch my game old man!" spat back the blond.

Barret and Cid continued arguing over their teams. Whilst, Sephiroth and Genesis were playing darts. They had a sort of healthy competitive streak between the two. However, it wasn't serious; just some friendly competition, similar to what Zack and Reno had. Vincent, Angeal, Cloud and Zack were having a match of pool. Zack was taking his shot, when Cloud spoke, "Err guys I have something to say."

Rude walked in with some more drinks as he handed Zack one. "Cheers Rude."

He stepped back as Vincent took his shot. They all waited for Cloud to speak, but still getting on with whatever they each were doing.

"Well, I'm gonna ask Tifa to marry me."

There was a few seconds of silence. Cloud just looked at their faces waiting for a reaction, any response. Barett was the first to speak, "Hey, congrats Spiky!"

Gradually everyone came around to the news and was congratulating Cloud and were all going to raise a toast to him and Tifa. However, Zack intervened, "Wait wait wait!"

They all turned to look at him. He spoke, "Cloud, are you being serious?"

"Yes, I love her Zack."

Zack cringed slightly at the word 'love'. Again, he wasn't a believer in love. Nevertheless, he knew how much his blond friend loved Tifa; they were childhood sweethearts. Zack sighed as he stood in front of him saying, "Yes okay you love, shmove her. But seriously, why do you have to marry her?"

Zack believed that Cloud could still be with Tifa, as in he didn't need to actually marry the girl. The blond replied, "Well, I love her Zack. You know that."

"Yeah, but you don't have to marry her just because you love her. Marriage is a whole different ball game Cloud," Zack told him.

"Pup, just because you don't believe in marriage, doesn't mean it doesn't work for others," Angeal informed as he was taking his shot at the pool table.

Zack just rolled his eyes as Reno walked over to congratulate Cloud. He looked over to Zack, "Besides, we all saw this coming."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You know Zack, married life isn't as bad as you think, you know," Sephiroth said softly.

Aerith and Sephiroth had been married for nearly three years now and seemed to be very happy together. They had met five years ago at mutual friend's wedding; they'd just hit it off from there. After dating for a nearly two years, they got married. The raven haired Zack groaned softly. The only other person who was married, was Barett. He'd been married for quite a while; around twenty years almost actually. He and his wife Juanita weren't able to have children, therefore they adopted a boy and girl named Denzel and Marlene. They were both around the same age. Barett was a happy married man with a loving family. Zack could understand in a way. Still, he wasn't into the whole relationships, commitment, marriage thing. He still wasn't convinced. It just wasn't his thing.

But still, Zack couldn't understand how the hell the rest of them were all so calm. Especially Reno. He was similar to Zack when it came to women, relationships and dating. Reno also preferred the whole 'no strings attached' and was quite a womaniser himself. However, even Reno seemed to be cool with the whole Cloud proposing to Tifa. "Dude, I expected you to back me up here!" exclaimed Zack, as he glared at Reno.

Reno smirked, "Yo, I'm not the type to settle down either. But hey, if Cloud wants to marry Tifa, then fair enough."

The red-head took a sip of his drink as he continued, "Plus Tifa is a really nice girl."

"Yeah I know."

Zack liked Tifa a lot. She was a really nice friendly girl that got along with everyone. He sighed softly, thinking he should be happy for his best friend. He patted Cloud's shoulder, "Sorry Cloud, I was just surprised, I guess."

"I know. It's okay," Cloud replied with a smile.

Zack smiled, "Whatever makes ya happy Cloud!"

All the lads raised a small toast to Cloud and Tifa.

* * *

Meanwhile Alia was out shopping with Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie. They had been planning a girls day out, shopping in the mall, going for a nice meal. They were inside a fitting room. Yuffie was inside a cubicle trying on a dress. Whilst Tifa came out of her cubicle. "So girls, I've kinda got something to tell you."

"What's up?" Aerith asked Tifa.

"Well, I think Cloud is going to propose."

The two brunettes just stared at Tifa for a few seconds. Until Yuffie started ran out of her cubicle, semi-dressed, squealing and sort of jumping up and down, constantly. Alia finally spoke, "Really?"

Tifa nodded with a grin. The girls all smiled and started screaming sort of, out of happiness. "Oh my God! You're gonna be experiencing married life Tifa!" awed Aerith.

After a few moments they purchased some clothes and decided to have a meal to celebrate. Though, Tifa had asked them to keep it quiet. She didn't want anyone to know, until Cloud actually proposed. The four girls sat down at a Chinese restaurant and ordered their food and drinks. In the meantime, the three girls tried getting gossip out of Tifa. "So, how'd this all happen?" whispered Alia.

Yuffie tried lowering her voice, "When the hell did he propose? And where's the ring?"

Tifa explained that Cloud hadn't actually said anything. However, Tifa had seen a box that had a ring in it. That's when she thought he was planning on proposing. She decided not to ask him; she felt that she should wait for him to ask. The girls were really excited and couldn't wait. Aerith and Yuffie were beginning to plan the wedding already. Tifa and Alia laughed at the two girls. Alia turned her attention to Tifa, who was sat besides her, "So, you're sure right?"

She knew Cloud and thought he was lovely and was perfect for Tifa. But still, Tifa was one of her best friends. Therefore, she just wanted to make sure she was happy and making the right decision. The bride-to-be blushed slightly, "Yeah I'm sure Alia. I really love Cloud. He really does make me happy."

That was all Alia needed to hear. As long as Tifa was happy. She hugged her friend and grinned, "Awww! My Tifa is getting married!"

"Shhh," hissed Tifa, still smiling and blushing.

The three girls raised a quiet toast for their friend.

* * *

It was the next day and it was the evening for a movie premiere. So everyone was in their own homes getting ready. Zack wore a pair of black trousers with matching shoes. His shirt was a crimson red, with his top two or three buttons undone, and he wore a black jacket on top. He arrived at the premiere, stepping out of his limousine. Zack was greeted by some bodyguards who escorted him along the red carpeted entrance. His fans screamed, well his female fans screamed ecstatically when they saw him. He could hear a few girls screaming, that they love him. He smirked as he walked over to a group of girls, who were standing behind the rail barrier. The girls squealed even more when he approached them. They wanted his autograph. He smirked, "It'd be my pleasure."

Thus only making them even more giddy. Once he was done signing a couple of autographs, he said bye to his fans and walked inside to the venue of the premiere. He started talking to a few other people in the show business. A waiter soon walked over to them to serve them some champagne. Zack smiled and thanked him and continued his conversation with his fellow stars. Just at that moment he was distracted when someone called his name. He turned around, to see none other than Rufus Shinra. He owned a massive multimillion business, under his family name; Shinra. His label made movies, produced records, music videos and all sorts. He was also a producer himself and was in fact, producing the upcoming movie Zack and Alia were to star in.

Zack shook his hand smiling, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks. How about yourself?" Rufus smiled shaking his hand.

Rufus added, "So, you enjoying the evening?"

"Yeah thanks. I just got here a little while ago."

Rufus and Zack talked for a while, until the multimillionaire had to leave because someone was asking for him. "Sorry, but please excuse me. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

Zack smiled and nodded slightly as Rufus left. He continued taking a sip of his champagne. Reno and Rude walked over to Zack, "Hey man!" grinned Reno.

"Hey Reno, Rude. How are you guys?"

"All good. You seen any of the others?" asked Reno

"Nah. I know Angeal is here somewhere though," Zack replied as he sipped his drink. Reno and Rude were talking, when Zack kinda dazed out. His eyes shifted towards Angeal. Well rather, towards the girl who was talking to Angeal. His eyes scanned her up and down her. Her back was turned, so he couldn't see her face. She was wearing a long red dress, which had a low back; showing her bare back. Her skin was a gorgeous bronze tan. She was pretty tall but sill shorter than Angeal of course.

Reno noticed where Zack was looking. He smirked, "Don't even bother Zack."

The blue mako eyed man looked at his friend; waiting for him to explain. Reno chuckled and sipped his drink before replying, "That's Alia, Alia Ramirez. She's not gonna fall for your lines. Seriously."

"Well, I've always liked a challenge," Zack smirked.

Rude shook his head slightly, but remained silent. He wasn't much of the talkative type. He'd only really speak when needed to. "Seriously Zack. She's a nice girl, so don't."

He laughed in return at his friend's comment, "Relax Reno. I know she's your friend. Don't worry, I won't."

"Besides, she's not my type. Too nice," he added.

Reno chuckled slightly.

Alia was still stood talking to Angeal. They had become good friends after starring in a movie together. Actually, Angeal was her first ever co-star in her debut movie. Hence, they'd hit it off well and remained a good friendship since. He had complimented her on her dress. Her long red dress was beautiful. The bottom half of the dress was flowing and her small waist was nipped in just perfectly; showing her curves. The top half of her dress, was fitted; a sort of heart-shape. It had thin straps over her shoulders, which went all the way down her back, forming into a low back; exposing her wonderfully natural tanned skin. The low back reached till just above her waist; it sort of shaped into a v-shape. Alia was wearing matching read heels and had left her hair down and straight, like her natural hair.

"Angeal."

Alia turned around to see who it was. She saw Zack Fair. He walked over to them, shaking hands with Angeal and then a small quick hug. "How you doing Zack?" Angeal asked his friend.

"Great you?"

Alia knew that the two were good friends. Near enough best friends. She watched them two converse for a few seconds until Angeal spoke, "Oh hey. I don't think you two have actually met."

"No we haven't," a small smirk played on Zack's face.

The girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Alia."

"Yeah I know who you are. I saw your cover on the spring edition of 'IMAGE'," Zack was still smirking slightly.

She felt herself blush a little. Nevertheless, she suppressed the redness from forming on her cheeks. He added, "You looked really good."

"Thanks."

Angeal raised an eyebrow at this, as his lips curled into a small smile. "Oh yeah, aren't you two meant to be starring together in an upcoming movie?"

"Err, yeah," Alia stuttered just a little.

Finally, her name was called by Reno in the distance. She looked at Angeal and Zack, "Please excuse me."

The older raven haired male kissed her cheek and smiled, "No worries."

She smiled and then her eyes shifted to Zack, "It was nice to meet you. Enjoy your evening guys."

"You too," he smiled in a sort of cheeky manner.

Alia walked off to see Reno and Rude. Zack watched her, and Angeal noticed this, "Forget it pup."

'Pup' laughed in return, "Relax. Plus you know me, I don't do relationships. And from what I've heard, she's that type of girl."

Angeal sipped his drink and ruffled his younger friend's hair a little.

After a little while, pretty much everyone had arrived to the venue. Yuffie was all hyper as her usual self with her arm linked with her boyfriend's arm. She was dating Vincent Valentine. He was an actor and would record rock music on the side. His music genre was the opposite to Yuffie. She was in fact a pop singer. A lot of people were shocked when they first got together, mainly because of their different styles in music. However, over the past year they'd been dating; everyone got used to them and they ended up having a lot of fans. Vincent was the silent type, on the other hand Yuffie was the happy-go-lucky hyper one. Still, it worked. They seemed to balance each other out. Sort of like yin and yang. It was cute.

Alia stood talking to Aerith, who was wearing a very elegant pink dress. She loved the colour pink, it was kinda her signature thing. It was strapless and flowed all the way down, looking perfect on her small, cute, petite frame. Her hair was in one braid falling down her left shoulder. She was holding hands with her husband, Sephiroth.

All the friends were talking, when Zack came over with Cloud and Tifa. "Hey guys!" she smiled, looking so beautiful in a black dress. Similar to Aerith's dress, it was strapless and hugged her curves perfectly. Tifa was a very curvaceous woman. The dress went in at her waist and flowed out slightly, reaching till just below her knees. Cloud wore black attire too but wore a blue shirt, going ever-so well with his bright blue eyes. He seemed a little nervous. Mainly because he was planning on proposing to her later that night.

"Oh my God Yuffie. Your dress is so cute!" Tifa awed. Yuffie's dress was a navy blue and was short, reaching above her knees. It went straight down till the knees. Her straps were thick and she wore a thick golden bronze belt around her waist line. Her dress looked lovely on her small petite frame. Her body size was similar to Aerith's. Vincent was wearing full black attire, black shirt, shoes and trousers. But wore a loose red tie. The couple both complemented each other.

Aerith and Sephiroth excused themselves as they walked off to have a dance. "They're so cute together," sighed Tifa awed.

A few moments later, Cloud and Tifa left for a dance. Yuffie looked up at Vincent, "C'mon."

Her boyfriend looked at her thinking, _she's not being serious right?_ He wasn't one for dancing, but Yuffie grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor. Alia laughed slightly. She found Yuffie absolutely adorable; they had an older sister, little sister bond.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts when Zack spoke, "You wanna dance?"

Her eyes just stared at him as _she thought, dance?_ She realised it seemed like she was just gawping at him, so she decided to actually speak before looking like a total weirdo. "Er sure."

He took her hand gently as they made their way to the dance floor. He held one of her hands and placed his other hand on the space between her waist and hip. Alia put her hand on his shoulder and they moved slowly to music. She was surprised that he was actually a really good dancer. His footwork was perfect. But now she had to worry about her own footwork. She prayed to God she didn't step on his foot or trip up, making herself look like a complete fool. Her eyes looked at his face. To be honest, she thought he was quite handsome, seeing him up close. He had some of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't help but kinda just stare at his piercing blue eyes. But gradually her eyes moved and looked at his other facial features. He had a perfect jawline, with perfect, soft looking lips. Just at that moment, Alia realised what she was thinking and mentally shook her thoughts out. She let out a soft breath, making Zack turn his attention to her face. _She's actually really pretty when you look real close, he thought to himself._ His eyes went down her soft, silky, dark chocolate locks. Her eyes were a honey brown. When he thought about it, she was a simple looking girl. Nevertheless, something about her made her stand out, he wasn't sure what though. But yeah, he did think she was pretty. She could feel his eyes on her, so she looked up. He was about to say something but someone started to talk at the front telling everyone to be seated at their seats for the event to begin.

Alia pulled away from Zack and smiled weakly, "Um, thank you."

She made her way to her table and realised the name tag next to her read, 'Zack Fair'.

"Looks like you're stuck with me."

She saw Zack and smiled, "I guess so."

Soon everyone was seated as the evening's events began.

* * *

Zack was bored, really bored. He just wished the night would just finish so he could just go home and sleep. The brunette besides was getting slightly annoyed with him because he kept fidgeting with his cutlery. Alia sighed, hoping he'd actually stop. However, he continued; thus irritating her even more. She looked at him, her eyes stern yet politely telling him to stop. He mouthed, 'sorry'. Alia put her attention back to the front, the stage.

Zack put his head back slightly, sighing. He moaned, "Seriously, when the hell is he gonna shut up?"

The brunette had to suppress a little giggle. She had to admit, the man was pretty boring. Zack saw a small smiled creep up on her face, making him smile slightly. A few minutes later, the director and a few cast members of the movie, sat at the stage talking about their movie. The two main actors that were paired together for the movie, where in fact married in reality. They spoke about how it was working together onscreen or the first time.

"Ugh, marriage."

Alia raised an eyebrow, "I take it you don't believe in marriage?"

"Nope," he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Alia wasn't shocked to be quiet honest. She'd heard that Zack didn't believe in marriage. Therefore, he didn't stay committed in a relationship. He felt that if he did, the girl would end up wanting to get married at some point; which, was obviously something he didn't want. "Like, seriously when you get married it changes EVERYTHING for the worst," he claimed.

"Not necessarily," replied the girl.

She strongly believed in marriage. Alia wanted to get married at some point in her life, and start a family. But obviously when she found the right guy. To her, marriage was sorta sacred, like a right of passage. She understood that not everyone wanted to marry; which was fair enough, each to their own.

Suddenly, he said, "Hey, has Tifa said anything to you?"

Alia was confused what he was implying. _She thought to herself, wait a minute! Is he talking about the proposal?_ She managed, "Er about?"

Zack moved a little closer to her whispering, "Cloud proposing to her?"

Her face looked a little surprised at first. She clicked on that Cloud had obviously discussed the matter with Zack. They were best friends after all. She was about to say something but the blue eyed male spoke, "I really hope he doesn't."

"What?" she blurted._ Is he being serious?_

"Well, don't get me wrong. Tifa is amazing. I like her, she's a good friend and yes, she's good for Cloud-"

Alia stared, raising her eyebrow at him, "But what?"

"Why does he feel the need to marry her?"

Her face nearly dropped. She replied sarcastically,"Maybe because he loves her?"

This time Zack raised an eyebrow.

"You know, people normally fall in love, get married, have a family. It's not rocket science Zack," again she spoke sarcastically. _Seriously, I didn't think he would be so stupid, she thought._

He groaned slightly, "I'm just saying, he doesn't need to marry her just because he loves her. He can still be with her and start a family. That can be done without marriage. We're not in the stone ages."

"That's got nothing to do with it!" she argued.

Again, Zack raised a brow, "Really?"

"Some people want to get married. That's up to them. Seriously, it's got nothing to do with you; whether or not they get married," Alia sent a serious tone but kept her voice low, so that no one could hear them.

"Fine, but he's gonna ruin his life," he added.

She glared at him as he continued to speak. However they were distracted when they heard that Cloud Strife was wanting to make an announcement. Zack groaned, "He's screwed."

"Shut up," hissed Alia.

Everyone directed their attention to Cloud and Tifa up front. He seemed nervous as he got down on one knee telling Tifa how much he loved her. His hand reached into his right-side jacket pocket. He held a box and took out a small yet expensive diamond ring. Cloud looked up, "Will you marry me Tifa?"

Everyone was silently making awed noises and eagerly waited for her reply. She simply smiled and nodded, "Yes."

He placed the ring on her finger and stood up placing a soft kiss on her pink lips. Tifa wrapped her arms around her husband-to-be, who's arms wrapped themselves around her waist; closing the gap between them. Everyone cheered, clapping and congratulating the couple. Rufus Shinra toasted them. Alia smiled and clapped her hands. She heard Zack sigh just slightly, but still clapping his hands. He was happy for his friend but just didn't want Cloud jumping into marriage so quickly. Then again, like Cloud had said he was happy. Zack saw he looked very happy. He smiled.

The event was over and everyone was starting to leave the venue. Alia walked over to Cloud and Tifa to congratulate them. She hugged them both, "Congratulation guys! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you. You know, I kinda thought he'd never ask!" laughed Tifa.

Cloud felt slightly embarrassed but his wife-to-be kissed his cheek, "Better late than never huh?"

Alia smiled at the couple. They truly did look adorable together, made for one another. Zack walked over to congratulate the pair. They thanked him, and he noticed Alia was sorta glaring at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying before. Fair enough he didn't believe in marriage, but some people did.

"Hey, I'm going now. Goodnight everyone," smiled Alia.

Everyone said their good nights and Alia left. Zack watched her leaving, and he said his goodbyes too and left.

He followed her out calling her name, "Hey Alia!"

She stopped and turned around as he caught up to her. "What?"

"Hey ignore what I said inside I-"

"Zack, you don't believe in marriage, so fair enough. But that doesn't mean you should be all against others getting married."

He replied, "I was just looking out for him."

"He's a grown man Zack, I'm sure he can take care of himself. Besides, he's your best friend. You should be happy for him."

He defended, "I am!"

"Yeah right."

"Yes I am. It's just marriage ends up ruining things for people," he claimed.

She raised her brow, "Excuse me? Have you ever been married Zack?"

"Hell no."

"Exactly," she spat back.

He was about to say something but her car arrived. She turned to leave but she turned around to face him one last time, "You know, you're a jerk! You're just as bad as the media says you are."

"And you love it secretly," smirked the male.

She smiled sarcastically, "Sure I do."

Zack just smirked at her, frustrating her even more. She rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh and turned around and left in her car. The dark haired lad, watched the car drive away and smirked thinking,_ hmm._ Soon, his lift arrived too. "Mr Fair?" spoke his chauffeur.

Zack smirked and kinda chuckled to himself thinking,_ she so likes me._ And with that he left.

* * *

**_AN: Hey guys ! Hope you enjoyed it, again sorry for any grammatical, spelling errors etc ! _**

**_BTW, I use UK English spelling, in case you guys wonder, " 'why is she using 'colour' instead of 'color' "._**

**_ Also, the rating may go up. _**

**_Once again, I want to thank Jaleela, Heather and Britanny for checking my story for me :) love you girls x  
_**

**_Anyways, I'll be uploading chapter two when i can, and when I get reviews hahaha ! Constructive criticism is accepted ! :) _**

**_R&R people ! :) _**

**__****_Much love _****_:) _** x 


End file.
